Dealova: Hard to Say
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan: jatuh cinta sendirian.


"_Pada akhirnya, orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa mendoakan. Mereka cuma bisa mendoakan, setelah capek berharap, pengharapan yang ada dari dulu, yang tumbuh dari mulai kecil sekali, hingga makin lama makin besar, lalu semakin lama semakin jauh. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam pada akhirnya menerima. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam paham bahwa kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang yang kita inginkan bisa jadi yang tidak kita sesungguhnya kita butuhkan. Dan sebenarnya, yang kita butuhkan hanyalah merelakan. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan, jatuh cinta sendirian." __**– Raditya Dika [Marmut Merah Jambu]**_

* * *

><p><strong>DEALOVA: HARD TO SAY<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Story**_** © Day-chan Arusuki**

**AU. DLDR. **_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

* * *

><p>"Apa?"<p>

_DEG_

"Oh … kau berhasil mengalahkan _boss_-nya? Gila. Ajari aku triknya!"

"…."

Juvia memandang punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh darinya. Hanya berpapasan dengannya, muka gadis bersurai biru ini sudah memerah hebat. Padahal wajah pemuda itu tidak sedetik pun memandangnya—atau apapun.

Juvia kembali ke kelasnya dengan senyum konyol.

"Juvia mulai kumat."

"Iya."

"Hei!" protes Juvia pada teman-temannya.

"Kali ini kau berada dalam radius berapa meter dengannya?" tanya Lucy terkikik.

"Juvia berpapasan! Pas sekali! Juvia bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang ada di tubuhnya! _Kyaaa_!"

"Hanya berpapasan. Belum sampai bersentuhan, tuh. Kira-kira wajahmu semerah apa ya?" komentar Levy terpingkal.

"Mungkin semerah rambut Erza," sahut Juvia—tidak peduli jika dia ditertawakan.

**-xxx-**

"Hei, hei, kalian harus dengar ini …."

Lucy dan Levy yang sedang berbincang itu pun kaget dengan kehadiran Juvia yang tiba-tiba. Mereka langsung mendengarkan cerita Juvia yang tampak menggebu-gebu—sekaligus senang tersebut.

"Eh …? Kau pinjam buku ke Gray lewat _facebook_?"

"I-Iya. Juvia kemarin _update status_ kalau buku Sejarah Juvia hilang. Lalu di-dia komentar kalau dia bersedia meminjaminya."

Lucy terlihat sumringah. "Itu bagus! Berarti sekarang kau tinggal menyapanya dan meminta buku itu dari Gray!"

"Ta-Tapi …."

"Tunggu apa lagi, _sih_?"

Juvia mendadak kalut. "… Juvia belum membalas komentarnya. Juvia terlalu takut."

Lucy dan Levy berpandangan.

Lucy mengambil inisiatif. "Juvia. _Do it now or never_!"

**-xxx-**

Juvia melihat Gray sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Dengan kaki gemetar dia mendekati pemuda itu pelan.

Setelah diancam sedemikian rupa oleh Lucy dan Levy, akhirnya Juvia mau tidak mau harus melakukannya. Bagaimana tidak, Juvia sudah berakting akrab sekali dengan Gray di _facebook_ tapi nyatanya di dunia nyata mereka sama sekali belum pernah berinteraksi. Lucy dan Levy mengingatkan hal itu dan menjadikan bahan pertimbangan Juvia.

"…." Juvia memandang punggung Gray yang tengah duduk di kursi kantin.

Juvia berjalan pelan mendekati Gray. Berjalan, berjalan berjalan ….

Mata _onyx_ Gray bertemu dengan Juvia.

Refleks,

Juvia terus berjalan.

"…."

**-xxx-**

"Tidak … Juvia tidak bisa …."

"… kenapa, Juvia?" tanya Levy.

Juvia sesenggukan. "Juvia tidak tahu … Juvia …."

"Juvia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa waktu Gray menatap Juvia. Juvia panik dan langsung saja Juvia menghindar."

"Lalu, Gray?" tanya Lucy hati-hati.

"… Juvia yakin Gray melihat Juvia. Tapi setelah itu Juvia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya."

Juvia bercerita sambil menangis. Dia kalut. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dia pikir, dengan mengambil langkah yang lebih jauh dia akan bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Dia pikir, dengan sedikit modal nekat, dia akan memperoleh _hasil tangkapan_ yang lebih besar.

Nyatanya malah berantakan.

Nyatanya, Juvia malah terlihat semakin aneh di depan Gray.

Keputusan yang salah.

*****END*****


End file.
